Decisions Decisions
by moska
Summary: [MacStella] A granted wish.


**_Fic: Decisions, Decisions_**  
Author: moska  
Fandom: CSI:NY  
Rating: T for lack of clothing ;)  
Summary: A wish may be granted.  
Disclaimer: None of these are mine. Characters are the property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS, and Alliance Atlantis.  
A/N: Some may feel these two are a bit OOC. :shrug: I don't believe so. I feel this particular story is a bit into the future when they have realized what they have in each other. Outside those apartment doors it is professionalism as it is any other day. Behind those doors? Are two people who have learned to love again. Hope you enjoy. My immense thanks to both wanderingsag and EG for the beta and ficstorming sessions. Couldn't survive without them.

Only the subtle ticking of the clock in the living room could be heard in the silent bedroom; its occupants quiet for many minutes until one could no longer tolerate the silence.

"Aren't you ready yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too many choices."

"Mac! This is not rocket science!"

He looked up at Stella and smirked. "Did you or did you not grant me a wish this morning?"

She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the bed. "Yes, I did. But good grief, I didn't think you'd be this indecisive. We're going to be late."

Mac continued to grin as he turned and took the few steps necessary to reach her at the bed. One hand tilted her chin up to accept his kiss as the other made its way to the knot on her damp robe. His fingers undid the knot and slipped inside to cup her breast and caught her surprised gasp with his mouth.

Kissing his way to her ear, he whispered, "I'm the boss. We can be late."

Stella laughed and reached up to wrap both arms around his neck, pulling herself forward to nip his bare collarbone.

"I've finally corrupted you," she said, laying kisses along his damp bare skin.

"Well, with the offer you made, how can I resist?"

Dark brunette curls spilled over the arm that now held her to him firmly as she tilted her head back to allow him full access to her neck. She smiled as she heard him mumble "Sternocleidomastoid" as she felt his teeth gently nip the taut muscle of her neck and follow through with his tongue to soothe the nip. "You geek. Leave a mark and you'll be limiting your choices."

He mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"Fulfilling a fantasy for ya, huh?" she gasped when his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Oh yeah. You've guaranteed me a seat behind my desk all day."

He kissed her lips one more time and then released her, smiling as she fell backwards onto the mussed covers. He playfully rubbed his hands together and turned back to the drawer that had previously held his attention.

Perusing the many possibilities, he thought back to earlier that morning. Stella had teasingly granted him a wish that day. Many ideas flashed through his mind but since they were due into work, many of those just weren't feasible. Not that making love to her on his desk was impossible...it'd just require more time and planning than he had right now.

So, today he was going to delight his visual sense. He'd asked that he be allowed to dress her...from head to toe. She had laughed heartily at the idea but soon grew quiet as he explained his attraction to the idea while they were in the shower. Mac smiled inwardly as he recalled just how long that shower had taken and how the scratches on his back still stung. Seems the idea turned Stella on too.

The silk of the panties in the drawer before him smoothed over his fingers as he searched for his ultimate choice. All of the colors were beautiful, but when his eyes spotted the pale green lace, he immediately reached for them. As he lifted them from the drawer he spotted the matching bra beneath and chose that too. He held them up and wished he could actually describe them but being a man, that type of definition defied explanation to him. They were simply a sexy set of bra and panties...and he wanted to see them on Stella...now.

Smiling as he turned, Mac held up the lingerie for Stella's inspection. Arching an eyebrow as she reclined back against her hands, she said, "La Perla. Nice choice. Didn't know you liked green that much."

"I'm a big fan of your eyes," he said, carefully setting the bra next to her on the bed and kneeling before her.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." One hand reached down to gently wrap its fingers around her ankle, lifting her leg enough to slip that foot through the leg of the delicate panties. He watched her smile and leaned forward to kiss her knee.

"Mac?" she asked throatily.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure they're facing the right direction?" she asked impishly.

He stopped his ministrations and looked at her. The expression on his face caused her to laugh gleefully. "Made you think, didn't I?"

Mac quickly moved his other hand to run lightly down her opposite calf which automatically caused her leg to jerk away and for her to shriek in laughter. "Quit it!"

"You started it, Stel."

She pulled her hands away from the mattress and flopped to her back. "You just looked so serious, Mac."

He smiled and kissed her knee again. "You're not being very helpful," he said, slipping her other foot through the panties and pulling them up to her knees.

"Thought my job today was to turn you on?" she said, sitting up and cupping his cheek.

Eyes that at times could appear green, blue or some shade in between, hardened to dark blue immediately as he commanded quietly, "Stand up."

She swallowed tightly and locked eyes with his intense gaze, pushing herself to her feet while bracing her hand against his shoulder. The robe parted, baring her to his gaze and he looked at the warm expanse of skin that was before him. Leaning in, he placed a loving kiss on the soft curve of skin below her navel just as he slid the panties up her thighs and over her hips to their final resting place. Gentle fingers ran under the tiny elastic to smooth the sheer fabric against her warm skin and he felt her quick intake of breath as her kissed her again. Once over the thin ties which formed a bow on the front of the panties and again with just the tip of his tongue dipping slowly into her navel. He pulled back slightly and grinned up at her wickedly.

Stella's eyes were closed and her head tipped to the side as if she were savoring his touch. He saw her tongue test the air outside its confines as it quickly moistened her lips and snuck back inside as she stood there, her body shaking slightly.

"Stella," he whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked down at him languidly and touched her fingers to the hair at his temple.

Capturing that hand and kissing her wrist, he said, "You do."

Looking at him quizzically, she asked, "I do what?"

"Turn me on all day long."

She smiled brightly and pulled him to his feet.

"I aim to please," she practically growled, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

Hungry minutes passed before Mac pulled back reluctantly. "Work, Stel."

"Fuck work," she said against his shoulder causing him to snort in laughter.

"So delicate is my Stella," he said through chuckles.

"The word you're looking for is 'honest,' Mac."

He kissed her forehead and then her nose, pausing to say, "Very true. And I treasure that. Now, for this robe." Smoothing his hands down her neck and under the neckline, he gradually pushed it off those proud shoulders and watched it drop to puddle gracefully at her feet. She stood tall and proud under his now ragged gaze, a tiny smirk quirking up the corner of her unmade lips. 

She smiled as she watched his gaze cross her collarbone and seem to watch her heartbeat. He leaned in and licked a path up to and over that patch and she nearly groaned with want. Duty called and no matter how much this was turning the both of them on, they had to speed up. She caught his chin just as he was about to prove his minor oral fixation against the nipple that was urging its own way towards him. "Mac, we've gotta keep goin'."

He groaned and laid his head on her chest, both arms around her tightly. "You're evil."

Laughing, she said, "I didn't start this."

"Yes, you did. You offered me a wish."

"Hmm. Point taken. Next time will be on a weekend."

Mac snorted and looked up at her. "As if work won't interfere with that too."

She angled her body back against his arms to pick up the somewhat sheer lacy bra. Holding it in front of him. "Help with this?" she asked.

He swallowed tightly, held up his hands and watched her set the tiny straps across his fingers before sliding her arms through and wrapping them around his torso.

Stella kissed a line down his jaw and whispered, "I know you're adept at removing a bra, but how about reverse?"

He was about to retort with "Piece of cake," when he missed connecting the hook and eyes completely because the minx in his arms had just nipped his earlobe and was now sucking on it playfully. Instead of words, a groan was all that he could manage. Her chuckles tickled his ear and he managed to finally hook the bra. He slid his hands to her thin waist and leaned back to reach for her mouth with his with the intent of giving a scorching open mouth kiss as punishment for that little stunt, but just as he touched his lips to the corner of her mouth, she stepped away and headed to the closet. Mac couldn't move. He actually just couldn't believe she didn't allow him to kiss her.

A tap on his shoulder had him turning around in confusion. Stella was looking at him with a smile and a grand twinkle in her eye. She had adjusted the bra to her breasts and it fit her like a glove. She noticed the direction of his gaze and praised him. "This is a wonderful choice, Mac. I have an idea if you'll allow me to show you something from the closet." She took his hand…the hand that on its own had been just about to touch her skin and follow the line of lace across her bust. He shook his head and grinned slightly. He really was under her spell.

"I have an idea too, but am open to any and all suggestions," he said, allowing her to tug him to the walkin closet. "Too bad a skirt is pretty much out of the question."

Laughter spilled from her mouth and the brunette curls bounced wildly as she nodded. "Hell yes. That'd call for commando and sex in the A/V lab with the lights off."

Mac stopped immediately and looked at her. "You're devious."

"You didn't know that?"

"Well…yes. I just hadn't thought of the A/V lab."

She patted his chest and cupped his cheek. "Mac, Mac…what am I gonna do with you? That lab is obvious. Dark, mostly deserted…and locks on the door."

He kissed her palm and grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, what did you want to show me?"

Stella reached up into the line of clothes and pulled down a couple of blouses. "These would work with this lace."

He looked at them but shook his head. "I know what I'm looking for. Not that I could find it in here."

"Describe it, please."

"It's a sweater. Short sleeve. You usually wear it with a long necklace. I know you have a red one that you wear often, but I think I recall a light green one too." He touched a finger to her pulsepoint and dragged it to just below the lace covering her cleavage. "Leave it unbuttoned to about here and I'll be a very happy man." He leaned down and kissed her at that spot quickly and stood straight. She kissed his nose as he straightened and smiled.

"I know just the one." Turning to the racks of clothing she tapped a finger against her lips as she scanned them. "Ah ha," she said, reaching for the particular hanger. "I do believe this is what you are looking for." She slipped the garment from the hanger and slid her arms through the sleeves. Do you have a choice for slacks?"

He tipped his head in thought for a moment as he reached to the bottom of her sweater and began buttoning it. "Black, not skin tight, but form fitting. Pinstripe. Wide at the bottom." He stopped buttoning when only about two inches of the lace of her bra remained visible.

Stella looked down and smiled. "Mac, you really should rethink a career in fashion. Good thing this can sort of double as a cami. I'm going to look hot."

He stepped behind her as she reached into the racks again and kissed the back of her neck. "You're always hot."

"Flatterer. These?"

He shrugged. "They look like fabric on a hanger like that, Stel. Can't tell until you're in them."

"Then let's go. If you don't mind, I'll choose the accessories. Any preference for my feet?" she asked with a smile, holding up a foot and wiggling her freshly pedicured toes.

"Yes, but anything I choose wouldn't be appropriate to go out on a call in. That's your choice too."

Stella laid the slacks over her arm and turned to walk out of the closet. "Thank you. Oh, since you have that division meeting this afternoon, I'm picking your tie."

He stopped and looked at her. "Why? What's wrong with my ties."

"Frankly? Most of the time they suck, Mac. I really need to take you shopping."

Staring at her in the bath as she slipped into the slacks and began to apply her makeup, he turned to pull a dress shirt off the hanger in his tiny sliver of space in the closet. He only kept a couple of suits over here, but it was enough. He had to smile though. Everything about her made him smile. Heading for the kitchen as he finished buttoning his shirt he thought about an idea he'd been working on; if he could get them both time off. It was time for them both to be able to take some time off so he definitely had some planning to do. He whistled under his breath as he began their breakfast.

Stella finished the last of her makeup and walked from her room to the kitchen where Mac was just finishing toasted bagels for them.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

He stopped cold and stared. The woman he considered beautiful all the time had surpassed that to the stage of goddess. All right before his eyes. She had added the drop diamond pendant necklace he had given her for Christmas and her ears held the matching studs. She looked at him with love and a warm smile on her lips as she saw the effect her presence had on him.

For Mac's part, he simply reached for his phone and hit a speeddial…all without his eyes leaving Stella. "Sheldon? Something's come up. It'll be a couple of hours before Stella or I are in." He hung up, hit the power button and dropped the phone on the table. As he walked towards her, he took her phone off the counter and did the same, tossing it on the couch once it was off.

As he passed her, he took her hand causing her to turn and follow him…straight to the bedroom. Laughter erupted from her throat but by the time she could think of any words, the door was closed and all that could be heard was a moan and two bodies hitting the door.

Guess that's one decision that was made…

Work would just have to wait.

Le Fin


End file.
